Asylum
by SweetSouthernSass
Summary: Had it gone another way, she'd be living a different life entirely. Instead she finds herself a resident of Midnight, Texas; where looks definitely are deceiving. It's a shelter to her storm until the town attracts its a new resident, and evil knocks upon the door. Can she let go of the past, knowing he will catch her? Or will her past return, sending her into a tailspin once more?


**Author's Note:** Hello, hello! So, I realize that this area of the fandom hasn't really taken off yet in FanFiction, though with the addition of the TV Series, I'm sure it's only a matter of time. I'm looking forward to playing around with this, embellishing on the supernatural world in Midnight, and adding my own twists, so hold on for the ride! The original character in this story is one, if you read my stories, you might already know!

 **Pairing:** Manfred Bernardo/OC  
 _-Face Claim: Phoebe Tonkin_

 **Rating:** Fiction M- for language, adult themes/situations, fighting/violence/gore/death, frightening and supernatural situations/creatures, some graphic material/content, possible emotional trauma/situations, etc.

 ***Warning!:** This story will be featuring an OC character, and will follow most episodes. There will also be some features from the novel series, and from the _TrueBlood_ TV Series. Please see below for more information!

Feel free to favorite, follow, review, and promote the story/fandom! I appreciate and love story feedback and suggestions, along with constructive criticism, but please keep any story flaming/hating and bullying to yourself. There are thousands of stories out there, if this one isn't for you, that's alright! :D

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do NOT own _Midnight, Texas_ (TV Series, Novels, etc.) or its characters. It belongs to the wonderful authors, creators, directors, producers, and whoever else has a hand in its development! I also do NOT own anything trademarked/copyrighted, etc., material that may be mentioned here. I only own my OC('s) and my personal plot bunnies! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Book: I-  
** _"A boat at midnight sent alone to drift upon the moonless sea, a lute, whose leading chord is gone. A wounded bird that hath but one, imperfect wing to soar upon, are like what I am, without thee." **  
**_-Thomas Moore **  
**

* * *

Forks and knives clanked as they scraped together, plates made quiet thuds as they were placed down on old wooden tabletops, and the low grumble of murmured conversations echoed throughout the diner; a small and homey place by the name of _Home Cookin'_. The crowd was a bit thicker than usual, made up of not only the local farmers who had driven into town for a decent meal, but of their visiting families, all traveling to the little hole-in-the-wall town for its annual picnic, barbecue and firework display. The cookout and show would be held at the end of the week and in the mean time, the quaint and quiet little town of Midnight, Texas had found itself overrun.

It frayed on her nerves.

She had been anxious for days and unable to pinpoint the source, the result of which was a constant itchy feeling that made her feel like she wanted to jump right out of her skin. Or go for a three mile jog. She really wasn't sure which.

The constant ringing of her phone didn't help matters any, either.

Almost as if the mere thought had conjured it, the screen of her phone lit up once more, an all too familiar name blinking across the top. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she let out an audible growl, quiet as it might be, before she slammed her finger into the red button reflected on the touchscreen, immediately declining the call. Purposefully ignoring the gaze she could practically feel burning into her skin from across the table, and the sudden silence that had descended from those gathered around it, she stabbed her fork viciously into her portion of sheperd's pie...repeatedly. It was childish, she knew that of course, but after a day of feeling like she might very well claw her own eyes out, it was her only relief.

The throat clearing roughly though, demanding attention, refused to give her any peace.

She glanced up idly, her eyes meeting the pair of electric blue ones that peered back at her, nearly pinning her in place. Frowning, she let out a quiet sigh, dropping her fork on her plate before she pushed it away. Snatching the cloth napkin from her lap, she patted at her lips lightly, finally admitting defeat as she parted them in question.

 _"Yes?"_

A sarcastic head tilt and flash of glowing eyes were her answer, before the man himself spoke. "Why are you ignoring the calls?"

Her teeth clenched, as did her fists, and the urge to throw the small piece of technology across the cozy little room that housed the resident Mightnighter's around her was one that she barely stifled. She settled instead with glaring furiously.

"Because it isn't _fair_ ," She nearly hissed, the wooden arms of her seat creaking slightly as her grip tightened. "I can't keep getting calls every time I feel a twinge of emotion. It's ridiculous!"

"The instinct is hard to ignore-"

"Should've thought about that before making the decision, hm?" She snapped, her features sharp in her anger, her tone more sour than biting into a lemon straight.

Lifting his hands, the man conceded defeat on the issue, though his stare did not waver. She could practically feel his concern as it wafted toward her in waves, the taste heavy on her tongue. It was a warm one, a bit spicy, almost like a mixture of cinnamon and nutmeg. Perhaps a dash of ginger, just for good measure. He didn't speak though, nor did the blonde watching carefully at his side, or the brunette with her curls piled into a mound on top of her head, sitting by the younger girl's side.

Groaning, she threw back her head, and uttered the words that had been straining to leave her tongue all week long. "Someone is coming."

More ominous words she could not have spoken, and it showed as her friends ceased their breathing, their eyes growing wide as a sense of trepidation settled among them.

She winced, the pads of her fingers scrubbing lightly at her face before she pulled them back, massaging her temples. The relief she felt at finally uttering the phrase, however dire, was unmistakable, and she practically melted into the tabletop, her head resting upon her arms and her hair spilling out across the polished wood. A warm hand pressed into her back almost instantly, moving in soothing circles, sending a dose of calm through her bloodstream.

Clearing her throat, the blonde muttered, "You...you mean something?"

Glancing up, she met their worried gazes, a cloud of uncertainty tainting the room. Outsiders to the town were practically unheard of and, honestly, a bit unwelcome. The presence of the out-of-towners was already a strain upon all of their minds, but this; a heavy warning of something unknown, an entity undetermined, there to disrupt the peace they each coveted? It was disconcerting.

She wanted to ease the burden she had laid upon them, blurting the omen out for all to hear. But there was nothing else she could say. Anything else would be a lie, and if there was one thing she had learned by being a resident and member of the Midnight fold, you didn't lie. Ever.

"No," She denied with a firm shake of the head, ignoring their sudden stiffness. "I mean some _one_. And they'll be here soon."

* * *

 **Asylum** **  
Information/Warnings**

 _ **Updates:**_ Hopefully pretty often, though I don't have a set schedule. I have some serious love for _François Arnaud_ (I mean extreme love, in fact I'm thinking of a story for his take of Cesare on _The Borgias_ ) and his character as Manfred, so I'm hoping my muse will take off with this. However, since this does feature an existing character of mine, her other story will need to be furthered as well. I've got my work cut out for me!

 _ **Crossover Potential:**_ So, if you haven't guessed it yet, this story is a parallel AU to my existing story, _Crave You_. Considering both of these series were written by the same author, I thought it would be interesting to create a 'What If?' kind of scenario. _Crave You_ will still continue with its planned pairing of Eric/Annabelle, while this one will part off and feature her with Manfred. Though, don't be fooled. Our favorite Viking would never stay away for too long. That being said, _Crave You_ is also going to be going under rewrite soon. I've grown as a writer even since the last time I messed with it, and I'd like to see it flourish, considering how many people seem to like it!

 _ **Pairing:**_ So, for this story the main pairing is going to be Manfred/Annabelle. Past and possible future, Eric/Annabelle. And maybe even some Manfred/Annabelle/Eric. If I'm brave. Cue evil giggles.

 _ **Format/Flashbacks:**_ The above scene is set just before the TV Series picks up, and the story will continue from there. There will be some flashbacks, and some flashes of content featured/to be featured in _Crave You_ , and some content that won't be happening in the _Crave You_ version, but will have happened to get Annabelle to Midnight! We're in for a ride, folks. :D

 _ **AU/OOC:**_ You know the usual warning here! I'm doing my own interpretation of these characters, sometimes they'll align perfectly, sometimes I'll embellish. Plus, I have my own character(s) to worry about! With that, I'll also be adding a bit more to the supernatural side of things!

 _ **Shipping:**_ I'm looking for names, yet again! We have names for Annabelle and Eric, but now I need some for her and Manfred! Or all three, you know, more the merrier.

* * *

 _Wish me luck! No Beta here, just my own editing. If something sticks out to you, let me know! :p_


End file.
